Two Mirrors
by aicchan
Summary: Neji tahu Gaara menjalani satu kehidupan yang berat untuk anak seusianya. Neji membiarkan Gaara terus menangis. Itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih lega. - Fic terbaru dari saya - AU - ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

Desa Higashidōri terletak di Distrik Shimokita, Prefektur Aomori, Wilayah Tohoku, Jepang. Daerah beriklim dingin yang memiliki musim panas yang pendek dan musim dingin yang panjang, dengan jumlah penduduk sekitar 7,500 jiwa. Menghadap langsung pada Laut Pasific dan selat Tsugaru, dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang menghijau di kala musim semi datang.

Di desa kecil inilah sebuah kisah terjadi…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Two Mirrors © aicchan**

**Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial _

_dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Neji, bye bye!"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menoleh dan melambai pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang hendak pulang. Sekolah sudah berakhir dan liburan musim dingin akan datang. Ah… salju pasti segera menutupi semua permukaan tanah. Neji tak sabar untuk bermain perang salju dengan teman-temannya.

"Ou, Neji! Ayo pulang."

Neji menoleh lagi dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Namikaze Naruto, salah seorang sahabat karibnya yang tumbuh bersama sejak mereka kecil. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu menyambar mantelnya dan menghampiri Naruto, "Tugas liburan yang menyenangkan, ya… ku rasa kepalaku bisa melelhkan salju setelah mengerjakan semua tugas ini."

Naruto tertawa, "Kau ini bicara apa? Kau kan pintar, masa tugas liburan saja bisa membuat otakmu meleleh?"

Mereka berdua keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Karena tempat tinggal mereka termasuk desa kecil, desa itu hanya memiliki satu kompleks SD, SMP dan SMA. Sebuah lingkup daerah sekolah yang sangat luas dan termasuk lengkap dan modern di wilayah yang masih sangat alami ini.

"Ah~ Sa-su-ke-ku-n!" Naruto berlari dan menghampiri seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru keluar dari gedung SMP. Uchiha Sasuke, tetangga dan juga sasaran 'limpahan kasih sayang' Naruto sejak bocah itu masih bayi. Naruto serta merta memeluk bocah berumur 14 tahun itu, "Aaah~ kenapa kau ini imut sekali sih~"

Jelas saja itu membuat Sasuke berontak, "USURATONKACHI! LEPASKAN AKU, BAKA-NARU!" sebuah tinju melayang mengenai dagu Naruto dengan telak dan Sasuke pun berhasil membebaskan diri, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU, DASAR SHOTAKON!" Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto dan berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan menyusul teman-teman sebayanya.

Neji menghela nafas melihat Naruto yang malah nyengir senang, "Kau ini senang sekali sih menggoda Sasuke? Kasihan dia."

Naruto membersihkan celana seragamnya, "Habis dia itu manis sekali sih. Mukanya yang cemberut itu malah membuatku gemas."

Keduanya kembali melangkah meninggalkan wilayah sekolah. Menyusuri jalan menuju ke arah rumah, mereka berdua mengobrol. Mereka memasuki pematang sawah yang sudah mulai menunjukkan kalau musim dingin akan datang. Neji sangat suka desa ini, sejauh mata memandang, alam masih menemani mereka.

"Ah~ Aku harus menjemput Kaa-chan dulu. Jaa, Neji." Naruto mengambil belokan ke arah kanan dan menghilang dari pandangan setelah melewati tanjakan.

Neji melanjutkan ke arah kiri, menuju ke bukit. Rumahnya memang agak jauh, tapi Neji tak keberatan karena dia selalu merasa tenang setiap kali melewati hutan di bukit itu. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, membuat Neji merapatkan mantelnya. "Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang. Dingin sekali…" pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat hingga menuruni bukit dan tiba di pemukiman tempatnya tinggal. Neji setengah berlari saat sampai di persimpangan tempat rumahnya berada. Sebuah rumah standart dengan gaya tradisional dan sebagian besar masih berbahan kayu, bahkan pagarnya yang hanya sebatas pinggang pun terbuat dari kayu.

"Tadaima, Tousan…" Neji membuka pintu geser yang menjadi pintu utama rumahnya dan melepas sepatu di genkan**(1)**. Tak ada sahutan, Neji berpikir mungkin ayahnya sedang mengunjungi rumah pasien.

Ya, ayahnya, Hyuuga Hizashi adalah seorang dokter yang membuka praktek di desa ini. Karena penduduknya juga tak begitu banyak, Hizashi kerap melayani panggilan pasien dari rumah ke rumah.

Neji menyimpan sepatunya di rak dan ganti memakai surippa**(2)**. Melepas mantelnya, dia naik ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada. Derit suara kayu terdengar di setiap langkah Neji menuju ke kamarnya, dan Neji masuk ke ruangan di ujung lantai dua. Sebuah ruangan beralaskan tatami dan sebuah oshiire**(3)** berisi futon dan baju-bajunya juga berbagai perlengkapan lain. Sebuah meja belajar diletakkan di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela yang rendah, kalau Neji sedang senggang, dia biasa duduk bertopang dagu di kisi jendela itu sambil melamun. Sebuah lemari kayu kecil ada di sebelah meja belajarnya, tempat Neji meletakkan peralatan sekolahnya. Benda terakhir di ruangan itu adalah meja lipat yang sebentar lagi akan berfungsi sebagai kotatsu**(4)**, juga 4 buah zabuton**(5)** di sudut kamar dekat oshiire.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Neji pun turun dan menuju ke washitsu**(6)** untuk bersantai dan sekedar menonton televisi. Tapi saat membuka pintu Shōji**(7)**, Neji berhenti dan sedikit kebingungan. Seingatnya fusuma**(8)** di oshiire ruangan ini sobek karena ayahnya tak sengaja mengarahkan pemukul serangga saat mencoba mengusir lalat keluar, tapi sekarang sebuah fusuma baru sudah terpasang, bahkan bukan yang polos seperti biasa, tapi yang bercorak dedaunan momiji. Lalu hiasan di tokonoma**(9)** juga berubah, sebelumnya hanya ada vas kecil berwarna biru laut dan lukisan gantung bergambar dua ekor naga, tapi sekarang diganti dengan vas putih penuh dengan bunga segar di kedua sisi lukisan itu. Yang tidak berubah hanya meja kayu persegi di tengah ruangan itu dan juga televisi.

"… Kapan Tousan mengganti semua ini?" Neji membuka pintu Shōji yang menyambung dengan roka**(10)** sekaligus membuka pintu geser dari kayu hingga dia bisa memandang ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang dihiasi oleh sebuah kolam berisi beberapa ekor ikan koi dan juga beberapa tanaman hias di sekeliling kolam. Setelah itu dia duduk dan menyalakan televisi tanpa mau berpikir ada angin apa yang membuat ayahnya berpikir untuk mendekorasi ulang isi ruangan ini.

Tak lama menikmati siaran televisi itu, Neji mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di rumahnya. Heran, Neji pun beranjak keluar dan segera dia tersenyum senang mengenali mobil siapa yang berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Hiashi Jisan!" Neji berjalan keluar pagar.

Dari dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu, keluarlah sosok yang serupa dengan ayahnya. Hiashi, saudara kembar Hizashi, bersama dengan kedua putrinya. Hinata, gadis manis berambut indigo panjang yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Neji, juga Hanabi, gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun yang sangat manja pada Neji.

"Neji-nii!" Hanabi langsung berlari dan memeluk Neji, "Aku rindu…"

Neji tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu, "Aku juga rindu pada Hanabi." Lalu dia memandang pamannya, "Tumben. Kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu kalau mau datang?"

"Surprise." Kata Hiashi sambil menepuk pundak keponakannya, "Mana Hizashi?"

"Sedang mengunjungi pasien… mungkin." Kata Neji, tidak yakin. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di sebelah mobil, "Hinata, ada apa?"

Gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh pada Neji, "A-anu… itu…"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Neji memandang ke arah mobil, dia baru menyadari kalau masih ada satu orang lagi di sana.

"Ah… itu kejutannya." Kata Hiashi, dia berjalan ke pintu mobil dan membukanya, "Ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai."

Neji masih memandang bingung, siapa gerangan yang diajak oleh pamannya. Dari mobil itu lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Dari perawakannya mungkin satu dia tahun lebih muda dari Neji, tapi bukan itu yang menyita perhatian Neji, begitu memandang wajah si pemuda, Neji langsung terpaku pada sepasang mata hijau yang tajam membalas tatapannya. Sebuah tato dari karakter kanji 'ai' tampak di kening kiri pemuda itu.

.

.

Neji menyiapkan minuman hangat dan juga camilan untuk semuanya dibantu oleh Hinata. Mereka berdua membawanya ke washitsu dimana Hizashi, yang baru saja pulang, duduk bersama Hiashi, Hanabi dan juga pemuda yang dibawa pamannya. Neji duduk di sebelah ayahnya sementara Hinata duduk di samping adiknya.

"Jadi Hiashi… kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari dan membawa seorang anak? Jangan bilang ini anak gelapmu." Ujar Hizashi.

Hiashi menghela nafas, "Kau serius bicara begitu, Hizashi?"

"Tentu saja bercanda." Hizashi mengambil segelas teh hangat dari meja, "Lalu siapa dia?"

Hiashi terdiam sebentar, lalu dia memandang Neji, "Anak ini namanya Gaara. Aku mengajaknya untuk menginap di sini selama seminggu kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Hizashi meletakkan gelasnya, "Tentu saja tidak masalah. Neji, dia sekamar denganmu, ya?"

"Baik, Tousan."

"Bantu dia menata barang. Hinata dan Hanabi juga, sudah hafal kamar kalian yang mana, kan?"

"Iya, Hizashi Jisan." Seru Hanabi, "Neechan, ayo kita ke atas." Gadis kecil itu menarik tangan kakaknya.

Neji pun mengajak dua sepupunya juga Gaara untuk naik ke lantai dua. Sebelum menutup pintu washitsu, dia sempat melihat wajah ayah dan pamannya mendadak berubah serius. Neji tahu… apa yang akan dibicarakan kedua pria itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Neji-niisan, apa tahun ini akan ada matsuri juga di kuil?" Tanya Hanabi yang memang sering menghabiskan liburannya di sini.

"Ada. Mulai besok malam sampai tiga hari ke depan. Kau mau ke sana?"

"PASTI!" seri Hanabi.

Neji membuka pintu geser ke kamar di sebelah kamarnya, "Jemur saja dulu futonnya, belum pernah aku keluarkan sejak seminggu lalu. Kalian datangnya mendadak sih."

"Baik." Kata Hinata yang langsung mengajak Hanabi masuk untuk menata barang mereka.

"Kamar kita di sini." Neji mengajak Gaara ke kamarnya, "Aku ambilkan futon dulu di bawah. Kau santai saja, ya? Pasti lelah menempuk perjalanan dari Tokyo ke sini dengan mobil." Neji pun kembali turun untuk mengambil futon di lemari yang ada di bawah tangga.

"Neji, apa itu kau?" suara ayahnya terdengar dari washitsu.

Neji pun urung ke lemari dan melangkah ke washitsu, "Ya, tousan." Neji membuka pintu, "Ada apa?"

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya Hizashi.

"Aku suruh istirahat di kamar. Sepertinya dia lelah."

"Bagus. Duduklah sebentar di sini."

Patuh, Neji duduk di sebelah ayahnya, "Ada… yang penting?"

Kali ini Hiashi yang bicara, "Ini tentang Gaara." Pria berambut panjang itu memandang keponakannya, "Sebenarnya… Gaara baru saja keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi remaja."

Kata-kata Hiashi mengejutkan Neji, tapi dia tidak bicara.

"Dia sempat terlibat dengan genk remaja di Tokyo. Tiga bulan lalu aku berhasil menangkap beberapa anggota kelompok genk tempat Gaara bergabung. Waktu itu ada tawuran atar genk yang sudah kelewat batas di salah satu pub, aku yang diberi tugas untuk menangani kekacauan itu. Di sanalah aku bertemu dengan Gaara."

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah anggota kepolisian pusat Tokyo yang mengepalai divisi kenakalan remaja. Karenanya Neji sering dengar tentang bagaimana rawannya pergaulan remaja di ibukota negara Jepang itu.

Hiashi meminum tehnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Di sana… aku benar-benar tidak menyangka sekumpulan remaja belia bisa menimbulkan kerusakan yang sedemikian parah. Beberapa anggotaku juga sampai harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit karena kekacauan itu."

"Lalu Gaara…" Neji tak melanjutkan, atau, tak berani melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku menemukan Gaara di sudut Pub itu, sedikit terpisah dari keramaian, tapi bukan berarti aman." Hiashi menghela nafas, "Saat itu aku melihat sebuah pisau tergenggam di tangan Gaara... berlumuran darah… dan seseorang terbaring kaku di kakinya."

Tubuh Neji mengejang mendengar itu.

"Setelah mengamankannya, aku membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit bersama beberapa pemuda yang lain. Di rumah sakit itu… aku membaca hasil pemeriksaan Gaara dan terkejut karena dia… mengalami kekerasan seksual."

Kepalan Neji sampai terasa sakit saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pamannya. Dia melirik sang ayah yang meski kelihatan tenang, tapi ada emosi tersirat di matanya.

"Saat interogasi, dia mengakui kalau dia adalah salah satu anggota genk, tapi saat ditanya nama, dia hanya menjawab Gaara. Hanya itu. Aku dan anggota lainnya tak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa menunjukkan identitasnya. Kartu pelajar, karcis langganan transportasi atau apapun, sama sekali tak ditemukan dalam tas dan pakaiannya." Hiashi meminum sisa teh di cangkirnya, setelah itu dia melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Sidang memutuskan Gaara masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi, karena meski dia membunuh seseorang, terbukti itu karena usaha untuk membela diri. Selama Gaara ada di pusat rehabilitasi, aku yang diserahi tugas untuk mengawasi perkembangannya. Minggu-minggu awal dia di sana, Gaara benar-benar tidak terkendali. Dia selalu terlibat perkelahian dengan anak lain. Bahkan beberapa psikolog yang menanganinya pun sudah putus asa."

Hizashi mengisi lagi gelas yang sudah kosong tanpa menginterupsi saudara kembarnya.

"Di minggu ketiganya, aku mulai mencoba mendekati Gaara. Tak mudah, bahkan aku sempat terluka, karena aku mengajaknya bicara saat makan dan dia menyerangku dengan garpunya. Masih ada bekasnya di lenganku."

Masih belum ada perkataan apapun baik dari Neji maupun Hizashi.

Hiashi meminum lagi tehnya, "Butuh waktu sebulan penuh sebelum akhirnya aku diizinkan duduk di dekatnya dan bicara dengannya. Tapi meski begitu Gaara selalu bungkam saat ditanya tentang keluarganya. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarganya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bawa dia kemari?" tanya Hizashi akhirnya.

"Karena dia tak punya tempat lain lagi. Begitu pengurus pusat rehabilitasi menyatakan kalau Gaara sudah mulai stabil dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya, mereka tidak bisa memutuskan dimana Gaara akan tinggal karena anak itu benar-benar tak mau bicara apapun tentang keluarganya."

"Dan kau membawanya bersamamu?" Hizashi memandang saudara kembarnya itu, "Selalu seperti itu, Hiashi. Apa kau anggap anak itu kucing liar yang bisa kau bawa sesukamu? Kau benar-benar tidak berubah."

Hiashi bertopang dagu, "Bukannya kucing liar… dia seperti serigala terluka yang terpisah dari kawanannya. Berbahaya, sekaligus rapuh. Sebelum ku ajak kemari, dia tinggal bersamaku di Tokyo, selama itu juga Gaara hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya, baru beberapa hari ini saja dia mulai mau diajak bicara oleh Hanabi dan Hinata. Ku rasa kehidupan di Tokyo terlalu berat dan membuatnya tertekan, karenanya aku jadi teringat padamu. Tinggal di tempat yang sepi dan tenang seperti ini pasti lebih baik untuknya."

"Tapi tidak semudah itu kan? Pasti butuh proses, apalagi anak tanpa identitas sepertinya." Ujar Hizashi.

Hiashi mengangguk, "Aku sudah pikirkan tentang itu. Memang cukup lama, tapi aku berhasil membuat identitas baru untuknya. Aku mencari di daftar silsilah keluarga kita dan memakai salah seorang kerabat di Okinawa yang sudah tak memiliki garis keturunan lagi. Lalu aku masukkan dia di kartu keluargaku sebagai keponakan."

Mendengar itu Hizashi menghela nafas panjang, "Kadang aku lupa kalau kau bisa berbuat hal gila macam ini, Hiashi."

"Jadi…"

"Jadi kau selalu tahu aku tidak bisa menang melawan kemauanmu." Hizashi memandang putra tunggalnya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Neji? Apa kau setuju kalau Gaara tinggal di sini bersama kita?"

Neji balas memandang ayahnya, "Ya, Tousan. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik untuknya. Lagipula sepertinya dia sebaya dengan Sasuke, ku rasa mereka bisa berteman."

Hiashi tampak terkejut mendengar itu, "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Neji? Kau… tidak terpaksa, kan?"

Neji menggeleng, "Tidak, jisan. Aku serius. Lagipula… Gaara tidak tampak berbahaya di mataku." Dia berdiri dan merapikan celana panjangnya, "Aku akan siapkan makan malam." Katanya sebelum keluar dari washitsu itu.

"… Kau… membesarkan Neji dengan baik, Hizashi."

Senyum tampak di wajah Hizashi, "Begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Hanabi."

.

Selesai memasak makan malam, Neji naik ke atas untuk memanggil dua sepupunya dan juga Gaara. Hanabi dan Hinata langsung turun, tapi saat Neji masuk ke kamarnya, dia terkejut melihat Gaara yang tidur pulas di tatami, bahkan jendelanya pun belum ditutup. Neji memandang sosok Gaara yang tertidur, wajahnya tampak tenang, seperti anak remaja biasa. Teringat cerita pamannya, Neji tak bisa percaya kalau Gaara sempat masuk ke panti rehabilitasi remaja. Lebih dari itu… mengalami kejadian mengerikan bahkan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang…

Perlahan Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Tak disangka, Gaara langsung bangun, menepis tangan Neji dan langsung berdiri di sudut kamar. Wajahnya langsung pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Mencoba tetap tenang, Neji berdiri lagi dan tersenyum, "Maaf mengejutkanmu. Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai Gaara kembali tenang, lalu dia pun mengikuti Neji ke ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Neji tersenyum melihat kursi-kursi di meja makan terisi penuh, biasanya hanya dia dan ayahnya saja. Neji selalu suka suasana yang ramai seperti ini.

.

#

.

Pagi harinya Neji terbangun dan sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian di kamar itu. Setelahnya dia merapikan futon dengan berusaha tidak membuat keributan sama sekali. Perlahan Neji keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Masih belum ada yang bangun. Ayah dan pamannya mungkin tidur karena semalaman bergadang sambil minum sake. Usai mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Neji pun menuju ke dapur. Liburan musim dingin sudah di mulai, sebulan ke depan dia hanya akan berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah dan tugas rumah. Terbiasa hidup berdua degan ayahnya, Neji pun mau tidak mau jadi mahir melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga termasuk memasak.

"Hmm… sebaiknya masak apa ya? Lama juga tidak memasak sarapan untuk orang banyak." Neji melipat tangan di dadanya sambil menghadap lemari pendingin yang terbuka.

"Ohayou, Neji-niisan."

"Aa…" Neji menoleh ke pintu dapur, "ohayou, Hinata. Ku pikir kau akan bangun sedikit lebih siang."

Hinata mengikat rambut panjangnya, "A-aku ingin membantu Neji-niisan membuat sarapan."

"Aku tertolong kalau begitu." Kata Neji, "sebenarnya aku bingung mau masak apa."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Aku senang bisa membantu."

Maka dua sepupu itu pun mulai menyiapkan bahan dan memasak bersama. Sampai semuanya bangun dan siap untuk menyantap makan pagi yang sedikit tidak biasa itu. Hari ini Hizashi harus pergi ke rumah sakit pusat di Aomori karena dia dimintai tolong oleh koleganya untuk membantu sebuah operasi. Hiashi menawarkan mobilnya untuk dipakai Hizashi, karena jelas jauh lebih cepat daripada naik kereta. Maklum saja kalau Hizashi memutuskan untuk tidak membeli mobil, karena di pedesaan seperti ini, cukup ditempuh dengan motor atau sepeda saja. Neji juga ada janji akan membantu persiapan matsuri di kuil di puncak gunung malam nanti. Karenanya dia mengajak serta kedua sepupunya, juga Gaara. Karena semua sudah ada acara, Hiashi memutuskan jaga rumah saja, di Tokyo dia jarang sekali bisa bersantai dan bebas dari kebisingan ibukota.

"Ittekimasu!" Neji menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan mengajak tiga orang dari Tokyo itu pergi.

"Neji-nii, apa Naruto juga ada di sana?" tanya Hanabi.

Neji mengangguk, "Pasti. Dia mana mau melewatkan keramaian seperti ini." Kata pemuda itu.

Mereka berempat mulai masuk ke daerah perbukitan. Dedanan momiji masih menghias pepohonan meski banyak juga yang sudah gugur menutupi jalan. Hanabi dengan riang menendangi dedaunan merah yang mengering hingga berhamburan kemana-mana, Hinata sibuk mengawasi supaya Hanabi tidak jatuh tergelincir.

Neji sendiri berjalan di sebelah Gaara, "Desa kecil seperti ini membuatmu bosan, ya?"

Ditanyai begitu, Gaara sekilas memandang Neji sebelum menunduk lagi, "…. Tidak juga." Katanya pelan.

"Senang kau merasa begitu. Meski di pedalaman, kau bisa melakukan banyak hal di sini. Di penghujung musim gugur begini biasanya aku pergi memancing. Ada danau kcil tak jauh dari sini, meski musim dingin, airnya tak pernah membeku. Kau suka memancing?"

"…. Tidak pernah pergi memancing."

"Begitu… Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengajarimu memancing."

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara, tapi Neji tak memaksa, dia mencoba memahami bagaimana rasanya ada di lingkungan yang sama sekali baru dan juga orang-orang yang tak dikenal.

.

"Oiii! Neji! Disini disini!"

Neji melihat Naruto melambai penuh semangat dari salah satu stand yang dekat dengan torii**(11)**. Neji pun menghampiri sobat pirangnya itu dan menemukan kedua orang tua Naruto juga ada di sana. "Ohayou, Minato-san, Kushina-san." Sapa Neji.

"Ohayou, Neji-kun." Balas Kushina, ibu Naruto yang sifatnya menurun sempurna pada anaknya, "Araa.. Hinata-chan dan Hanabi-chan. Lama tidak bertemu."

Dua gadis itu membungkuk sopan pada Kushina.

"Sepertinya ada wajah baru." Ujar Minato, ayah Naruto yang mewariskan perawakannya pada putranya, "Siapa dia, Neji?"

"Ah, ini sepupu jauh kami. Namanya Gaara." Kata Neji, "Gaara, ini Minato-san, Kushina-san dan Naruto. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga juga di sini."

Gaara hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Aku belum melihat keluarga bahagia di sini. Tumben mereka belum datang?" tanya Neji.

Minato tertawa mendengar julukan Neji untuk keluarga yang juga dekat dengan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Uchiha, "Fugaku tadi sempat meneleponku dan bilang kalau mereka akan sedikit terlambat. Sepertinya ada perlengkapan mereka yang hilang."

"Ada-ada saja." Neji melepas mantelnya, "Nah, apa yang bisa kami bantu? Apa tahun ini akan buka stand yakisoba lagi?"

Kushina menganggu, "Sebenarnya ingin buka stand takoyaki, tapi karena prosesnya ribet, akhirnya tidak jadi deh." Ujar wanita itu, "Neji-kun dan Gaara-kun tolong bantu Naruto dan Minato mendirikan stand, ya? Aku bersama para gadis ini akan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan di belakang kuil."

Neji bersyukur karena Naruto juga Minato bukan orang yang mudah penasaran pada hal baru. Mereka tak banyak menanyai Gaara dan karena segera paham kalau Gaara bukan seorang yang _talkactive_, mereka pun tak begitu menuntut jawaban dari remaja berambut merah bata itu.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, dari gerbang torii, muncullah empat orang yang dikenal akrab oleh Neji. Ya, keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke. Keluarga ideal yang sangat dikenal sebagai keluarga paling harmonis di Higashidōri ini.

"Maaf telambat." Ujar Fugaku, "Mikoto lupa meletakkan panci nabe."

"Tak masalah." Kata Minato. "Aku sudah mem-_booking_ stand di sebelah."

"Maaf merepotkan." Kata Mikoto, "apa Kushina sudah ada di belakang?"

"Ya. Dia pasti menunggumu." Kata Minato.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu pun melambai pada suami dan kedua anaknya lalu berlalu pergi.

Saat mereka kembali bekerja lagi, Itachi yang pertama menyadari kalau ada sosok yang tidak dia kenal di sana. Senior satu tingkat Neji itu mendekati juniornya dan bertanya, "Siapa dia?" Itachi memandang sosok yang sedang bergelut di belakang stand, mencoba mendirikan meja lipat.

"Dia Gaara. Sepupu jauhku dari Okinawa. Dia akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang."

"Hmm… sepertinya dia seusia dengan Sasuke."

Neji mengangguk, "Dia memang seusia Sasuke, setelah liburan musim dingin berakhir, mereka akan jadi teman sekelas."

"Hmmm… sepertinya dia anak yang sulit. Ku harap Sasuke bisa jadi temannya."

"Tak usah khawatir, sepertinya Sasuke cuma sensi pada Naruto saja." Neji setengah tertawa mengingat bagaimana 'akrab'nya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"I~ta~chi~niisan!"

Pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu terhuyung saat Hanabi berlari dari arah kuil dan memeluknya, "Hanabi-chan!"

"Hehehehe…" Hanabi memeluk Itachi, "Malam ini jadi pendampingku, ya?"

"Kehormatan bagiku, tuan putri."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tampak berbahaya kalau sedang begitu, Itachi-senpai."

Itachi menggandeng tangan Hanabi, "Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada sepupu kesayanganmu ini." Katanya, "Nah, Hanabi-chan, bukankah kau sedang membantu Kushina-san?"

"Kushina-bachan memintaku mengambil kotak di sana." Hanabi menunjuk sebuah box kertas yang ada di dalam stand. "Itachi-nii tolong bawakan, ya?"

"Baik, baik." Itachi mengambil box itu dan mengangkatnya, "Nah, ayo Tuan Putri, kita bawa ini."

"Yeeeey!" Hanabi mengikuti Itachi kembali menuju kuil.

Neji pun kembali pada pekerjaannya sendiri sampai hari beranjak siang. Minato, yang tadi sempat pergi sebentar, kembali dan membawa minuman hangat dan juga snack. Mereka semua pun beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan persiapan. Stand-stand lain sudah mulai menyiapkan barang dagangan mereka. Matsuri di akhir musim gugur ini memang selalu dinanti penduduk desa, karenanya para warga tampak sangat bersemangat mempersiapkan semua dan menyulap halaman kuil utama Higashidōri ini menjadi tempat yang indah.

"Ini, minumlah! Hangatkan badanmu." Neji menyodorkan sekaleng teh hangat pada Gaara.

Gaara menerima kaleng itu dan membukanya.

"Maaf ya, jadi membuatmu bekerja keras begini."

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara.

Neji memandang pemuda yang setinggi pundaknya itu. Cerita pamannya masih terngiang di telinganya, membuat tubuh Neji jadi mengigil. Di usia yang masih labil seperti ini, Gaara mengalami hal yang bahkan Neji tak yakin dia akan bisa tetap waras kalau dia sendiri yang mengalaminya.

"Kau lapar? Minato-san membawa beberapa roti. Kau mau roti apa?"

"… Terserah."

Neji pun meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri di samping stand untuk mengambil sebungkus sandwich, dia pun kembali ke dekat Gaara, "Ini, makanlah! Setelah ini kita pulang kok, kau bisa istirahat. Kita kembali saat malam nanti."

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya diam setelah menerima sandwich dari Neji.

Neji pun kembali berdiri diam di sebelah Gaara yang menikmati makanannya. Seharian mengawasi pemuda itu, Neji sadar kalau Gaara masih belm bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tadi saja dia hampir menjatuhkan palu ke kaki Naruto karena si pirang itu menepuk pundaknya cukup keras untuk meminta paku. Wajah Gaara saat itu seperti orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh bengis saja, pucat dan tampak membeku. Neji paham kalau kejadian yang menimpanya di Pub itu pasti tak akan mudah dilupakan begitu saja.

Yang Neji tahu… dia ingin melindungi Gaara. Dia ingin menjaga sosok yang mencoba untuk tampak kuat dibalik apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Seperti kata Hiashi, Gaara bagai serigala yang terpisah dari kawanannya, terluka, sendiri, takut, tapi berusaha tetap tegar. Di mata Neji, saat ini Gaara bagaikan boneka porselen yang terlihat kokoh, namn rapuh di dalamnya.

"_Ya~ __ku__rasa __semua __butuh __proses.__"_ Batin Neji.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTIUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hai hai hai! Saya kembali dengan NejiGaa yang baru! Saya tau saya janji bakal namatin dulu seri yag lain! Tapi mau gimana lagi! Udah ga tahan TTATT Harap maklum dengan saya. Tapi janji! Yang lain ga bakal ditelantarin. So~ mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya XD

Btw… meski sebelumnya udah pernah ngejelasin, tapi siapa tau yg lain lupa jadi saya jelasin lagi hal-hal khas Jepang yang ada di fic ini. Dan berhubung settingnya di Higashidōri yang notabene adalah sebuah desa yang masih bisa disebut dengan desa tradisional di wilayah Aomori, jadi bakal bertebaran hal-hal khas jepang lainnya di chap yang akan datang.

(1) **genkan** : Bagian depan rumah setelah pintu masuk. Biasanya tempat menyimpan sepatu dan payung. Letaknya lebih rendah dari lantai rumah.

(2) **surippa** : Slipper, alias sandal rumah.

(3) **oshiire** : Lemari dinding. Untuk membuat ruangan tidak penuh sesak oleh perabot, maka dibuatlah lemari dalam dinding untuk menyimpan barang-barang.

(4) **kotatsu** : meja penghangat. Di bawah meja kayu terdapat alat pemanas. Biasanya meja kotatsu juga dilapisi selimut yang tebal supaya lebih nyaman.

(5) **zabuton** : bantal duduk.

(6) **washitsu** : ruang bergaya tradisional jepang yang beralas tatami. Biasa digunakan sebagai ruang keluarga.

(7) **Shōji** : pintu geser yang terbuat dari kertas washi *kertas khas Jepang*

(8) **Fusuma** : hampir serupa dengan Shōji, tapi kertas washi yang dipakai di fusuma ini lebih tebal dan bercorak. Fusuma lebih sering dipakai sebagai pintu oshiire daripada pintu masuk ruangan.

(9) **Tokonoma** : bagian dari washitsu yang letaknya lebih masuk dari tembok utama. Biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat display pajangan ruangan seperti vas atau lukisan gantung, atau juga pusaka keluarga seperti pedang atau baju zirah.

(10) **Roka** : bagian lorong yang biasa ada di rumah tradisional.

(11) **Torii** : gerbang masuk kuil.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara terdiam pada apa yang disodorkan Neji padanya.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo pakai!"

Kedua mata Gaara masih memandang pada lipatan baju di kedua tangan Neji. Sebuah kimono laki-laki.

"Ini kimonoku waktu seusiamu. Pasti cukup. Ayolah. Tradisi di sini selalu memakai kimono di setiap matsuri." Kata Neji, "ah! Kau tidak bisa memakai kimono, ya? Tenang saja, akan aku bantu." Sambung pemuda berambut panjang itu. "Ayo, cepat! Kalau tidak bisa ketinggalan acara pembukaannya."

Dan Neji pun mengajak –setengah memaksa- Gaara untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakai adat Jepang itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Two Mirrors © aicchan**

**Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tousan, Hiashi-jisan, kami pergi dulu." Neji membuka pintu ruang washitsu dan berpamitan pada ayah dan pamannya yang sedang bersantai.

"Kami akan menyusul nanti. Sampaikan itu pada Minato dan Fugaku." Kata Hizashi.

"Baik. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai."

Neji, Hinata, Hanabi dan Gaara pun menuju ke kuil di atas gunung untuk menikmati matsuri di penghujung musim semi untuk mulai menyambut datangnya musim dingin. Gaara, yang tak biasa memakai hakama, berkali-kali hampir jatuh karena sekarang dia juga memakai geta.

"Kau OK, Gaara? Perlu bantuan?" Neji menyodorkan tangannya pada Gaara yang tampak susah payah menaiki tangga menuju ke kuil. Tapi tangan itu diabaikan Gaara yang kembali melangkah meski kesusahan. Neji menghela nafas, sekali lagi mencoba mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh remaja belia itu. Dia pun berjalan di belakang Gaara, sekedar berjaga kalau si rambut merah bata itu kesusahan lagi.

Hinata dan Hanabi sudah sampai duluan ke anak tangga teratas. Dua gadis itu sudah biasa memakai kimono, karena keluarga Hyuuga, meski di Tokyo, tak pernah meninggalkan akar budaya leluhur keluarga. Neji sendiri juga sudah terbiasa memakai kimono maupun yukata dalam setiap acara di desanya ini. Tapi melihat Gaara, Neji yakin seratus persen kalau pemuda itu benar-benar tak pernah bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang tradisional. Bahkan berjalan dengan geta saja dia kesulitan.

Neji tertawa kecil saat akhirnya dia dan Gaara akhirnya selesai menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya mungkin ratusan itu. Gaara tampak lelah dan sedikit tersengal dan berkeringat meski udara dingin di malam ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Gaara tak menjawab, hanya memandang Neji sekilas sebelum menghapus peluh dengan lengan kimononya. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan mendahului Neji, tampak kesal.

Pelataran kuil itu sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin menikmati perayaan tahunan ini. Tua mua berbaur menjadi satu, menikmati panganan yang dijajakan di sepanjang jalan menuju kuil utama. Neji mengajak Gaara ke stand keluarga Namikaze yang bersebelahan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Hinata dan Hanabi sudah di sana duluan dan bahkan sudah memesan makanan.

"Ou!" sapa Naruto _casual_.

Neji membalasnya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dia berdiri di antara dua stand makanan itu, "Hmm… kali ini yang mana duluan ya." Dia memandang antara yakisoba yang tengah dimasak oleh Kushina dan nabe yang disediakan oleh Mikoto. Neji sudah hafal benar masakan kedua nyonya itu dan menurutnya sama-sama enak, dia jadi bingung sendiri. Lalu dia memandang Gaara yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya, "Kau mau apa? Tak usah malu-malu. Kalau tak mau yakisoba atau nabe, aku akan mengantar ke stand makanan yang kau suka."

Mendengar tawaran Neji, Gaara meihat ke kanan dan kiri. Sebuah stand takoyaki menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah—kau suka takoyaki? Baiklah, ayo ke sana." Neji berpamitan pada yang lain sebelum mengajak Gaara pergi. Mereka berjalan menembus kerumunan orang yang memenuhi tempat itu. Sesekali Neji melirik Gaara, pemuda itu tampak sedikit pucat, berjalan di tengah keremaian seperti ini.

"Gaara… kenapa?" Tanya Neji.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan gelengan bisu.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Wajahmu pucat begitu." Neji berhenti dan memandang Gaara. "Kau… tidak suka ada di keramaian seperti ini?" tak ada reaksi dari Gaara, tapi Neji tahu apa maksudnya. Dia menghela nafas, "Harusnya kau bilang padaku. Apa kau mau pulang?"

Sekali lagi Gaara menggeleng dalam diam.

"Kau yakin? Tak perlu memaksakan diri. Kalau kau mau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu."

"… Tidak." Kata Gaara pelan, "Tidak usah… di sini saja."

Neji menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ini keras kepala. Nah…" Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara, "Ayo."

Sejenak Gaara memandang tangan Neji yang terulur padanya. Sejak kejadian di Tokyo itu, Gaara tak pernah suka… tak pernah bisa melakukan kontak fisik secara langsung dengan orang lain. Tubuhnya menolak semua interaksi. Gaara tak suka pandangan orang-orang saat di pusat rehabilitasi. Pandangan yang merendahkan, mata yang memandang jijik padanya. Kalaupun ada yang yang berlaku baik padanya, yang Gaara lihat hanyalah pandangan kasihan belaka. Gaara tak suka itu semua.

Tapi dengan Neji semua berbeda. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tak pernah memandangnya dengan rasa kasihan. Mata Neji selalu lurus padanya, bias lavender itu selalu jujur padanya. Gaara… tak pernah menerima ketulusan yang seperti ini.

"Eh! G-Gaara?"

Titik demi titik airmata jatuh di pipi Gaara. Tapi sepertinya yang paling terkejut adalah Gaara sendiri. Dia langsung mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan kimononya. Saat itu Neji menghentikan Gaara dan memeluk remaja belia itu. Lalu Neji melangkah ke celah antar stand dan membawa Gaara keluar dari keramaian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan ditahan. Menangislah!" Neji menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara. Terkejut juga karena Gaara tiba-tiba menangis, tapi di saat bersamaan dia juga merasa lega. Pemuda dalam pelukannya ini pasti menahan semua sendirian. Mengingat cerita pamannya, Neji tahu Gaara menjalani satu kehidupan yang berat untuk anak seusianya. Neji membiarkan Gaara terus menangis. Itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih lega.

Untuk beberapa waktu, Gaara terus menangis dalam pelukan Neji. Kehangatan pertama yang dia terima setelah sekian lama. Rasanya seluruh beban yang mengekangnya kini mencair bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

Neji mengusap-usap kepala Gaara saat pemuda itu tampak mulai tenang. Selama ini Neji terbiasa hidup sebagai anak tunggal, dengan kehadiran Gaara seperti ini, Neji merasa jadi memiliki seorang adik. Bukan berarti dia tidak menganggap Hinata dan Hanabi sebagai adiknya, tapi adik perempuan dan adik laki-laki sudah pasti berbeda kan? Neji senang pamannya membawa Gaara kemari, dia jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang adik.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Neji, masih belum melepaskan Gaara dari pelukannya.

Gaara menggeleng.

Neji masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara, membiarkannya tetap seperti itu. Sebenarnya masih ada yang menjadi pikiran Neji. Saat Gaara masih ada di pusat rehabilitasi, menurut Hiashi, tak ada satu pun anggota keluarganya yang datang. Bukan hanya itu, meski masalah kerusuhan yang melibatkan Gaara di Tokyo juga masuk dalam berita, tak ada yang datang menanyakan Gaara sama sekali di kantor polisi, juga tak ada yang melaporkan tentang anggota keluarga yang tak kunjung pulang. Neji mau tak mau jadi menduga-duga kalau Gaara ini sebenarnya punya masalah dengan keluarganya. Tapi dia tak ingin bertanya. Dia tahu sekali Gaara masih mengalami trauma pada apa yang dialaminya di Tokyo. Karenanya untuk saat ini, Neji menawarkan satu tempat yang membuat Gaara merasa aman dan nyaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Gaara sudah benar-benar tapak tenang. Neji mengeringkan sisa airmata yang tampak di wajah Gaara dengan lengan pakaiannya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum pada Gaara, "Yosh… waktunya makan takoyaki. Ayo." Neji mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Kali ini, meski masih sedikit butuh waktu, akhirnya Gaara menerima uluran tangan itu dan berjalan di belakang Neji. Rasanya… dia telah menemukan satu tempat yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya.

.

.

Sejak fuyu matsuri itu, Gaara jadi dekat dengan Neji, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Neji, bisa dipastikan kalau Gaara juga ada di sana. Itu membuat Hiashi juga Hizashi bingung sekaligus merasa lega. Hiashi senang karena Gaara sepertinya tampak jauh lebih tenang di sini dari pada saat berada di Tokyo. Setidaknya keputusan yang dia buat membawa pengaruh baik bagi remaja berambut merah bata itu. Hizashi sendiri juga merasa senang, selama ini, dia sering meninggalkan Neji sendiri di rumah karena dia harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter, karenanya, kedatangan Gaara yang kini tampak seperti adik untuk Neji, membuatnya lega karena dia tak pernah melihat putra tunggalnya tersenyum begitu lebar.

Dua saudara kembar itu duduk di washitsu sembari menikmati teh hangat dan memandang anak-anak mereka yang bermain salju di halaman. Ya… musim dingin akhirnya datang juga dan menyelimuti tanah Higashidōri dengan salju putih yang indah.

Saat hari mulai gelap, pekarangan rumah Hizashi penuh dengan boneka dan kelinci salju beraneka ukuran hasil karya Hinata dan Hanabi. Puas bermain, semua pun berkumpul di washitsu dan menghangatkan diri dalam kotatsu. Neji sendiri beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Gaara mengekor di belakangnya.

"Neji-niisan, perlu aku bantu?" tanya Hanabi di ambang pintu dapur.

"Tidak usah." Neji memakai celemeknya, "Kau dan Hanabi mandi saja. Nanti setelah mandi baru bantu aku."

"Baiklah." Hinata pun mengajak adiknya untuk segera mandi.

Di dapur, Neji mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari lamari pendingin, "Kau duduk saja di sana, ya!"

Patuh, Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sebenarnya dia ingin membantu, tapi kalau melihat benda tajam, tubuhnya mendadak jadi lemas. Hizashi pernah menjelaskan kalau itu reaksi trauma yang ada padanya. Dia tak perlu malu, karena menurut Hizashi, wajar kalau seseorang memiliki rasa takut terhadap sesuatu. Hizashi juga pernah bilang kalau Gaara boleh bicara apa saja padanya dan Neji, karena sekarang mereka adalah keluarga.

"Gaara… kau bisa bantu dengan ini kan?"

Gaara memandang dua wadah berisi udang yang sudah dibersihkan dan juga tepung.

"Aku mau buat tempura, jadi kau bantu aku membungkus udangnya dengan tepung, ya. Kau bisa kan?"

Gaara pun mengangguk lalu beranjak untuk mencuci tangannya sebelum melakukan apa yang diminta Neji.

Satu yang benar-benar sangat dihargai Gaara dari keluarga Hyuuga ini adalah karena mereka tak bertanya. Mereka tak coba memaksa Gaara menceritakan tentang dirinya. Menceritakan tentang kejadian yang tak akan pernah bisa Gaara lupakan seumur hidupnya, fakta bahwa dia telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Gaara."

Merasakan tepukan lembut di kepalanya, Gaara kembali memandang Neji.

"Buat yang rapi ya! Hanabi tak akan memaafkanmu kalau tempuranya sampai berantakan. Tuan putri kita yang satu itu sangat suka tempura."

Kegiatan memasak pun dimulai lagi dengan Gaara yang berhati-hati membungkus udang segar itu dengan tepung dengan rapi.

.

.

#

.

.

Dua hari sebelum liburan musim dingin berakhir, Hiashi, Hinata dan Hanabi pun berpamitan kembali ke Tokyo. Gaara ikut mengantar sampai ke depan pagar karena baginya, Hiashi adalah penyelamat yang telah mempertemukannya dengan titik awal baru dalam hidupnya. Mulai saat ini, dia akan tinggal bersama Hizashi dan Neji di Higashidōri, yang entah bagaimana, benar-benar membuat Gaara merasa sangat betah.

"Mulai semester depan, kau akan mulai bersekolah." Ujar Hizashi saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersantai di kotatsu. "Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Wali kelasmu nanti adalah Fugaku. Kau sudah kenal dia kan? Kepala keluarga Uchiha."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Sasuke juga akan jadi teman sekelasmu. Jadi ku rasa tak akan begitu sulit menyesuaikan diri." Kata Hizashi.

Neji datang dari dapur membawa secangkir kopi dan dua gelas coklat panas, "Kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya sambil duduk, "Gedung SMP dan SMA hanya dipisahkan pagar pendek yang bebas dilewati. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cari aku di gedung SMA."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Neji." Ujar Hizashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau senang ada Gaara di sini, aku akan memanjakan dia sesuka hatiku. Tousan tidak boleh protes."

Gaara meminum coklat hangat buatan Neji yang pas dengan seleranya, tak terlalu manis.

"Sore ini Naruto mengajakku ke bukit. Kau mau ikut? Salju di sana pasti sudah tebal sekali." Kata Neji, "Biasanya sih pasti berakhir dengan perang salju. Ikut?"

Tawaran itu dijawab Gaara dengan anggukan saja, tapi sudah membuat Neji puas.

"Ya—baguslah kalau kalian ada kegiatan." Hizashi membenahi haori**(1)**-nya, "aku harus ke Aomori hari ini, mungkin menginap."

"Tousan butuh bekal? Aku buatkan sekarang kalau mau."

Hizashi menggeleng, "Tak usah. Aku bisa beli di stasiun nanti. Kau pergi bermain saja. Kalau kau makin jago urusan rumah tangga, aku yang ngeri sendiri." Kata pria itu sambil tertawa kecil dan berdiri, "Aku akan siap-siap dulu."

"Apa-apaan… kenapa jadi ngeri?" Neji meminum coklatnya dan menyalakan televisi. "Bicara tentang sekolah… kau belum beli perlengkapan apa-apa kan, Gaara? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita beli kebutuhanmu sebelum pergi ke bukit?"

"Apa… tidak masalah?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Wajar kan kalau membeli perlengkapan sekolah sebelum semester baru di mulai. Lagipula ini masih pagi, kita punya banyak waktu membeli perlengkapan sekolahmu."

Gaara menghangatkan telapak tangannya di gelas yang dia pegang.

Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gaara, Neji duduk menghadapnya, "Jangan mulai lagi, Gaara. Sudah aku bilang kalau saat ini kita keluarga. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang. Tousan juga sudah bilang kan kalau kau tidak perlu sungkan di sini karena ini juga rumahmu." Neji menepuk kepala Gaara, "kalau kau ingin apapun, katakan saja padaku. Oke?"

"… Umm." Gaara mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah… habiskan coklatmu dan kita pergi sekarang." Neji meletakkan remote televisi di meja, "Aku ambilkan mantelmu." Saat itu Neji berdiri cukup lama, "Hmm… sepertinya kau juga tidak membawa banyak baju dari Tokyo. Kita juga beli baju ya, meski tidak seperti yang di Tokyo, ku rasa pasti ada yang cocok untukmu."

Sekali lagi Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu di sini ya!" Neji naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan mantel. Setelahnya dia kembali turun dan menuju ke kamar ayahnya yang ada di lantai dasar. "Tousan…" Neji berhenti di depan pintu Shōji kamar Hizashi.

"Masuklah, Neji."

Neji pun masuk dan melihat ayahnya sedang mengepak pakaian dalam tas, "Aku dan Gaara mau pergi membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya. Juga beberapa baju."

"Ah… kau benar. Anak itu masih butuh buku dan lainnya." Hizashi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberi Neji beberapa lembar uang puluhan ribu yen, "kau memang berniat memanjakannya, ya?"

Neji menerima uang itu, "Aku hanya ingin menjaganya, Tousan… menghadapi hidup yang seperti itu… aku merasa dia butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin mejadi tempat it uuntuknya."

Hizashi menepuk pundak Neji, "Sifatmu itu memang menurun dari mendiang ibumu." Ujar peia berambut panjang itu, "tapi Tousan juga berpikir sama, aku ingin membuat Gaara menikmati kehidupannya. Dia masih terlalu keccil untuk mengalami semua hal sendirian."

Lalu Neji pun berpamitan pergi dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati' pada Hizashi yang akan segera berangkat. Dia kembali ke washitsu dan mengajak Gaara untuk pergi, usai mematikan televisi dan lampu di ruangan itu, keduanya pun keluar rumah.

"Pakai syal-mu dengan benar!" Neji mengalungkan syal di leher Gaara.

"… Aku bukan anak kecil."

Neji setengah tertawa, "Memang bukan, tapi kau adik yang sudah lama aku inginkan. Jadi pasrah saja ya."

Tak bisa melawan, Gaara membiarkan saja Neji membenahi syalnya. Keduanya pun menuju ke daerah pertokoan yang jaraknya sekitar 20 menit jalan kaki dari rumah. Melintasi bukit yang berwarna putih karena tertutup salju, Gaara menikmati pemandangan yang tak pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Sesekali dia melihat hewan-hewan hutan yang masih berkeliaran di awal musim dingin ini.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Neji, "Kedinginan?"

"… Tidak… hanya saja… tempat ini indah…"

"Senang kau suka di Higashidōri ini." Neji berbelok ke kanan di sebuah persimpangan, "Kalau kau turun dari jalan itu, kau akan tiba di kuil kecil, legenda desa ini sih katanya Dewa Kitsune yang menghuni kuil itu." Katanya, "Kalau kau naik ke jalan di kiri sana, akan tiba di tempat luas di tengah hutan, di sana tempat kita bertemu Naruto dan yang lainnya nanti. Ada patung dua komainu**(2)** di sana yang jadi lambang akan kemakmuran tanah di sini. Dan jalan yang kita lalui ini menuju ke pusat desa. Pertokoan, sekolah, stasiun dan perumahan. Kita juga akan lewat rumah keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha."

Gaara mengikuti langkah Neji hingga sampai di kawasan perumahan yang lebih tampak modern dibanding perumahan tempat rumah Hyuuga berada yang lebih di donimasi rumah-rumah bergaya tradisional.

"Rumah di ujung jalan itu rumah keluarga Namikaze, pas di depannya, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mau mampir?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Nanti saja…"

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau kau disuguhkan pudding buatan Kushina-san, ku jamin kau bakal ketagihan meski kau tidak suka manis."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga sampai ke pertokoan.

"Yak—ini pusat bisnis Higashidōri. Toko baju, toko buku, game center, semua ada di sini." Neji melintasi jalanan yang padat dengan aktivitas. Para penjual sibuk menawarkan daganganya an para pembeli sibuk menawar, pemandangan yang biasa bagi Neji, tapi bagi Gaara itu semua tampak asing, sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Kita beli baju saja dulu. Lebih dekat."

Gaara mengikuti Neji ke arah toko baju dan pasrah saja saat Neji mengajaknya berputar ke sana kemari demi memilih pakaian yang cocok. Karena ini desa kecil, seragam juga bisa dibeli di toko dengan menunjukkan kartu pelajar, tapi karena Gaara belum punya, jadi memakai kartu pelajar milik Neji.

"Kau pantas sekali memakai gakuran**(3)**, ku rasa kau pasti akan jadi idola anak-anak perempuan di sini." Neji memandang Gaara yang sedang mencoba seragam sekolahnya. "Kau juga butuh sarung tangan dan topi rajut atau penutup telinga. Kau tahu, musim dingin di Higashidōri ini dinginnya luar biasa, jadi siapkan apapun yang bisa kau pakai untuk menghangatkan diri."

Setelah urusan di toko baju selesai, mereka menuju ke toko buku untuk membeli keperluan sekolah Gaara. Tak jarang mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman Neji atau juga anak-anak SMP yang juga sedang melengkapi peralatan sekolah mereka. Neji memperkenalkan Gaara sebagai adiknya yang akan menjadi siswa di SMP Higashidōri pada semester depan. Segera saja Gaara dapat begitu banyak kenalan baru.

"Hmm… baju sudah, buku sudah." Neji memandang belanjaan yang dia bawa, juga Gaara. "udara makin dingin, kau mau takoyaki? Atau okonomiyaki? Bisa beku kalau pulang dengan perut kosong begini, apalagi memang sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau mau apa?"

Gaara memandang kedai makanan yang berderet di jalanan itu, "Umm… okonomiyaki. Aku lapar."

Tersenyum senang, Neji mengajak Gaara masuk ke kedai okonomiyaki.

"Ou! Neji! Gaara!" suara khas Naruto menyapa mereka.

"Naruto." Neji menghampiri sobatnya itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Beli sepatu." Jawab Naruto sebal, "Jelas saja beli okonomiyaki."

"Ya maksudku kenapa tidak makan di rumah?" Neji menyuruh Gaara duduk duluan, "Kushina-san pasti ngomel kalau kau jajan di luar."

Naruto menerima bungkusan dari pemilik warung dan membayar, "Ini pesanan kaachan kok. Kau sendiri? Habis merampok toko?"

"Ya—setelah ini Gaara juga akan masuk sekolah. Jadi beli ini dan itu untuk perlengkapannya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Ya ya— aku dengar dari Fugaku-san kalau Gaara bakal jadi teman sekelas Sasuke."

"Begitulah."

Mata biru Naruto memandang Gaara yang duduk diam di salah satu meja kosong di kedai itu. Sejak pertama bertemu, Naruto tahu ada yang salah dengan anak itu, tapi karena Neji memintanya supaya jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, Naruto diam saja meski dalam hati terus bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat kedua mata hijau Gaara tampak begitu hampa?

"Sore nanti kalian datang kan? Aku sudah beli kembang api juga." Kata Naruto, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran muluknya yang berseliweran.

"Kembang api di musim dingin, otakmu perlu diledakkan sedikit supaya berfungsi lagi."

Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Biar saja. Pokoknya aku tunggu di tempat biasa." Dia berjalan ke pintu, "sampai nanti, Gaara." dan pemuda pirang itu pun berlalu.

Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat sobatnya yang itu, Neji cuek dan memesan dua porsi okonomiyaki sebelum duduk di depan Gaara, "Dia itu memang bawel. Abaikan saja kalau dia sudah mulai bicara melantur kemana-mana."

Menikmati hangatnya okonomiyaki yang Neji masak sendiri di wajah datar yang tersedia di masing-masing meja, mereka berdua mengobrol santai, meski tetap saja lebih banyak Neji yang bersuara dibanding Gaara. Namun Neji tetap saja senang karena ini kali pertama dia jajan diluar bukan dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Neji menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang terbelengkalai karena terlalu asik bermain. Gaara menemaninya di dalam kamar sambil membaca-baca buku pelajarannya sendiri. Hizashi masih belum kembali dari Aomori, kaenanya Neji hanya berdua di rumah dengan Gaara.

"Aaah… cuaca di luar begitu cerah, tapi aku terkurung di tumpukan tugas ini. Menyebalkan sekali." Neji memandang ke luar jendela di mana langit memang tampak biru sekali. "Gaara… kau tidak perlu menemaniku di sini, kau boleh main kalau kau mau."

Gaara menggeleng dan tetap membaca.

"Hhh~ terserahlah." Neji kembali pada tumpukan tugasnya. Baru selesai beberapa soal, dari bawah terdengar suara yang melengking tinggi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Neji! Oi, Neji! Kau di rumah, kan?"

Neji menjulurkan separuh badannya ke luar jendela, "Jangan teriak-teriak di depan rumah orang, baka! Masuk saja!"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi diikuti suara Naruto, "Ojamashimasu~" lalu suara orang naik tangga hingga akhirnya Naruto muncul di depan pintu kamar Neji, "Ou! Ternyata kau juga lagi mengerjakan PR. Sesuai dugaanku." Seru Naruto senang.

"Makanya kau kesini kan? Jangan harap aku memberimu contekan." Kata Neji.

Naruto duduk dan melepas mantelnya, "Tenang saja. Setelah ini Itachi-san dan Sasuke menyusul kok. Aku bisa minta ajari Itachi-san kalau kau pelit begitu."

Neji tak menghiraukan Naruto dan kembali pada tugasnya. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Itachi dan Sasuke datang dengan membawa sup krim buatan ibu mereka. Mendadak saja kamar Neji menjadi sempit karena ada lima orang di sana yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ramai, Gaara duduk sedikit merapat pada Neji sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku text yang dia baca. Sebenarnya Gaara tak keberatan dengan mereka semua, tak ada yang bertanya macam-macam padanya atau ingin tahu kenapa dia pindah ke Higashidōri. Tapi… tetap saja yang paling membuat Gaara merasa nyaman adalah Neji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji saat Gaara makin dekat padanya, "duduklah di sana!"

Gaara menggeleng.

Neji tak bicara lagi dan menutup bukunya, "Sudah mulai dingin. Aku ambil penghangat dulu di bawah." Dia berdiri dan menutup jendela kamarnya. "Gaara… kau tunggu di sini, ya? Tenang saja, mereka bukan kanibal kok. Kau aman di sini."

"Neji~ kau ini bisa tidak sih sekali saja tidak mengatai kami?" protes Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengatai. Cuma bicara fakta." Neji menuju ke pintu, "Jangan sentuh Gaara, kalau tidak aku tidak akan membuatkan coklat panas untuk kalian."

"Kau ini lama-lama jadi sadis, ya?" Naruto cemberut.

"Makanya diam, jangan bawel dan kerjakan tugasmu!" Neji berkacak pinggang, "Gaara, kalau mahkluk berkepala kuning ini mencoba melihat bukuku, hajar saja pakai penggaris." Neji pun turun ke lantai dasar untuk menghangatkan sup krim dari Mikoto dan membuat coklat panas. Tak lupa dia mengambil pemanas ruangan dari lemari yang ada di bawah tangga.

Setelah selesai, dia memanggil Gaara untuk membantunya.

"Uwaaah! Ransum! Waktunya istirahat!" seru Naruto saat Neji dan Gaara datang membawa makanan juga penghangat ruangan.

Neji menyalakan pemanas elektrik itu dan membuat ruangan menjadi hangat seketika. Gaara sendiri meletakkan nampan berisi lima gelas coklat panas. Neji kembali ke bawah untuk mengambil sup krim dan juga mangkuk lalu bergegas kembali ke atas. Sejenak mereka beristirahat dan menikmati makanan yang disajikan.

"Ah… sup buatan Mikoto-san memang lezat…" Neji duduk bersandar di dinding, "Tapi… apa tidak terlalu banyak? Itu bisa cukup untuk sepuluh orang." Neji memandang panci yang dibawa Itachi tadi.

"Kalau ada Naruto sih, segini juga kurang." Kata Sasuke.

"Ihk! Biarin! Makanan lezat itu mubazir kalau disiakan." Kata Naruto yang memang sudah mengisi mangkuknya lagi.

"Kau suka, Gaara-kun?" tanya Itachi pada Gaara yang dari tadi makan dalam diam.

Diam sebentar, Gaara baru menjawab pertanyaan itu, "… enak…"

Itachi tersenyum senang, "Kaasan pasti senang. Dia membuatkan ini khusus untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Gaara memandang Itachi, "… Untuk… ku?"

"Ya." Kata Itachi masih sambil tersenyum, "Sebagai penyambutanmu di Higashidōri."

Neji menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara, "Kau memang disayang semua orang, Gaara."

"Kaasan juga bilang kau boleh ke rumah Uchiha setiap hari rabu. Karena hari itu Neji dan Naruto ada kelas sampai sore. Daripada kau sendirian di rumah."

Sepertinya Neji benar-benar lupa dengan hal itu, "Benar juga kata Sasuke. Rabu aku memang pulang lebih sore, hampir malam. Tousan juga setiap hari selalu pulang malam, jadi lebih baik kau menunggu saja di rumah Uchiha, nanti aku jemput. Bagaimana?"

Gaara sebenarnya ragu. Bukannya dia tidak suka pada keluarga Uchiha, hanya saja… rasanya pasti berbeda kalau tidak ada Neji. Tapi karena sepertinya Neji benar-benar tidak ingin dia sendirian di rumah, akhirnya Gaara mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku tenang kalau kau ada temannya." Kata Neji.

"Kau ini memanjakan Gaara sekali ya? Padahal denganku kau tidak perhatian seperti itu." Kata Naruto sok cemberut.

Neji mendengus, "Kalau kau sih mau hanyut di sungai juga aku tidak sudi menolongmu."

Bagai ada petir menyambar, Naruto dengan dramatis memeluk Itachi, "dengar itu, Itachi-nii? Neji kejam! Dia jahat sekali!"

Itachi tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "cup cup! Kalau Neji tidak mau menolongmu, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu."

Neji dan Sasuke sama-sama menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Itachi.

"Niisan, kalau sikapmu terus begitu ke semua orang, lama-lama kau bisa belok ke jalan yang menyimpang, lho." Kata Sasuke. "Apa kau mau buat harem?"

"Menyimpang bagaimana? Aku kan cinta kalian semua."

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang mau muntah.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan tugas, sesekali diselingi candaan Naruto yang sepertinya melepaskan stress-nya untuk menggoda Sasuke hingga marah. Kegaduhan berakhir saat Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke berpamitan pulang karena hari sudah gelap. Hizashi juga baru saja menghubungi rumah dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menginap sehari lagi di Aomori karena ada operasi dadakan. Jadilah… malam ini Neji hanya berdua dengan Gaara.

"Aah… senangnya." Kata Neji sambil menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"… Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Meski tousan tidak pulang, aku tidak sendirian di rumah." Neji tersenyum, "Aku lapar. Kau mau makan apa?"

Gaara mengikuti langkah Neji ke dapur, "Apa saja… yang tidak pedas."

Ada suara taa kecil terdengar dari Neji, "Baiklah. Aku buatkan sup miso, ya? Nenek yang tinggal di dekat bukit pernah memberiku bumbu miso buatan sendiri yang luar biasa enak. Kau pasti suka."

Keduanya pun menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka sendiri. Seperti biasa, Gaara diserahi tugas yang tak berhubungan dengan pisau. Gaara membantu dengan senang hati karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Neji yang sudah begitu banyak membantunya. Sudah begitu menyayangi dan kalau boleh dibilang, sangat memanjakannya.

"_Jadi… seperti ini rasanya punya kakak."_

Ada seulas senyum di wajah Gaara saat itu.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTIUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

yak! Chapter kedua sudah hadir. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ripiu di chapter pertama kemarin :D Kali ini cerita juga masih ringan-ringan saja, belum masuk ke intinya. Jadi mohon dukungan dan masukan seperti biasanya :D doumo XD

**Haori** : Kimono pendek yang biasanya digunakan sebagai lapisan terluar dari pakaian adat Jepang ini. Biasa dipakai sebagai jaket.

**Komainu** : atau yang biasa disebut Lion-dog dalam bahasa Inggris. Patung serupa singa yang sering ada di kuil.

**Gakuran** : seragam sekolah untuk anak laki-laki.


End file.
